


Maybe You Could Be Mine

by cloverfield



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: (Or Ceresian Kissing Maybe?), (wink), Cultural Differences, Cultural exchange, French Kissing, I Want The K, Kissing, M/M, nihon arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22241239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloverfield/pseuds/cloverfield
Summary: I want the K: then there's tongueIt was something of a surprise that when he finally surged up on his toes to catch that mouth with his own, Kurogane shuddered as though startled at the first press of lip to lip.
Relationships: Fay D. Fluorite/Kurogane
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	Maybe You Could Be Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Kissing is not as universal a concept as assumed.

As far as declarations of love went, cutting off an arm and dragging one from the collapsing ruins of a cursed world - growling _I won’t leave you behind, not ever again,_ with fogging breath and blood pouring hot and slick from self-cut flesh and bone - was pretty damn absolute. Sacrificing the dregs of his own magic - the last of the blue colour that had marked him as damned and made him the most dangerous mage two worlds had ever known - for the replacement of said sacrificed arm was perhaps not quite as dramatic, but as effective a statement of reciprocation as Fai could manage considering the circumstances.

And later, when they were as alone as two people in a castle with walls of wood and lacquer and paper could be, it was easy enough to catch the sleeve of Kurogane’s dark robe, silk sliding smooth against the scars of his fingertips, and curl his hand around the metal bones of the wrist beneath in a gesture that said _come closer, closer than you have before_.

The weight of those arms - flesh and bone and steel and iron both - around his waist was the opposite of imprisoning, the heat that bled through all the layers of silk and cotton and fine-threaded cloth crushed between them dizzying, and the slow steady throb of heat in his belly when his breath snagged in his throat and Kurogane’s hand tangled in his hair to curl around the nape of his neck was as welcome as few things in Fai’s life had ever been.

It was, then, something of a surprise that when he finally surged up on his toes to catch that mouth with his own, Kurogane shuddered as though startled at the first press of lip to lip.

Fai had assumed - _well_. His assumptions weren’t wrong, not wholly at least, considering the ease with which callused fingers had parted the folds of his robe, rough fingertips catching on the strip of skin exposed beneath loosened silk and dragging slow, slow down towards the sash knotted at his hips; the gleam in hot eyes and the coiled tension in the body pressed hard against his own was sign enough of desire even without the taste of _want_ spiking clean through the scent that he dragged in with each heavy breath.

(And he had never been so grateful for the hungry thing that the vampire blood had made him, if it gave him confidence in his senses such as this.)

But even if it was not a question of wanting, perhaps there was a misunderstanding here all the same.

“Kuro-sama?” he murmured, mouth to mouth, and the heat of Kurogane’s breath was damp and soft against his lips when his would-be lover shuddered again, hands tightening in their grip to hold Fai closer still.

“What is this,” said Kurogane, leaning into the touch of Fai's lips. It was not really a question, and again Fai pressed forward, felt that mouth open beneath the movement of his own.

“A kiss,” murmured Fai, and with the realisation that perhaps some things were not as universal as assumed, wrapped one arm around Kurogane’s shoulder and hauled himself up bodily to demonstrate.

It took only a moment for Kurogane to understand, to mirror each movement against his mouth, with the soft stroke and cling of lip-to-lip; it took less than a moment for the hot hand curled about Fai’s neck to slide down his spine in a drag of rustling fabric, coaxing the heavy silk of his robe free from his shoulders as it went, and that broad palm clasped the back of his thigh with enough force to lift Fai’s feet clear of the polished floorboards altogether.

_“Hah-!”_

He hadn’t meant to gasp like that; hadn’t meant to let his breath shudder from his chest in shock and helpless delight; hadn’t meant to hand the reins over and let himself slip into a daze beneath the sudden demanding press of that mouth to his own - and so the control Fai clawed back came with the nip of teeth against lips well overdue for it, and the curl of his hands about Kurogane’s face to tip that strong jaw up into a better angle, all the better to bear down and lick into that hot mouth with the same greediness as the fingers that bruised his thigh through layers of crumpled silk.

Both hands, clasped to his back now; Kurogane’s breath hot and wet beneath the surge of his tongue, and a tremble in the hard muscle pressed flat against his own belly as hot eyes blinked wide and then fell to half-lidded heaviness at the slow, demanding thrust between his lips.

“This… this is still a kiss?” asked Kurogane, when Fai pulled back at last. His mouth was wet and his voice, his voice was _thick_ , roughened at its edges, and the sound of it jolted beneath the cage of Fai’s ribs, plunging down in a twist of heat.

“Yes,” said Fai, and leant down to show him again.

**Author's Note:**

> I did a little bit of research about kissing and its cultural significance, and it was really interesting to see that in some cultures kissing is a common romantic and affectionate gesture, and in others something completely new and modern (often introduced by interaction with other cultures in recent centuries). 
> 
> In this particular case, Kurogane is new to the concept of kissing because it's something extremely private between lovers and not something talked about, even between the casual partners he's been with. That said, I dare say he's a very quick study and Fai a very good teacher.


End file.
